Two Brothers and a Lover
by Shadowfax220
Summary: PWP. No Plot just motel room fun! Warnings: Threesome! ADULT CONTENT!


_Disclaimer: Sadly Sam and Dean don't belong to me. If they did I'm willing to bet that you know exactly what I'd be doing with them!_

**Two Brothers And A Lover**

**_A/N - This story is is completely plotless. It's Sex pure and simple. I wrote it for one of the members on my web site. Have fun and enjoy!_**

**_Warnings: Threesome! Sam, Sabre and Dean. All together, all naked, all having sex. Hope you enjoy it!_**

Their lips locked together, Sabre pushed Sam back, shoving him into the wall. His eyes widened in surprise and she pulled away from his lips a devilish smirk crossing her face as her hands roamed his naked chest. Finding his nipples she grasped one between the fingers of each of her hands and rolled them gently then squeezed them hard. His head slammed back into the wall as a moan escaped.

Her grin widened and she leaned forward taking one of his hard nubs into her mouth and suckling it as her hands roamed lower. She lavished attention on his nipples switching from one to the other and back again as she released the button of his jeans and lowered the zipper. Her hands spread apart, her thumbs slipping under the edge of his jeans and pulling them down slowly.

Sam's hips bucked against her hands and she laughed. "Easy tiger," she whispered seductively.

Sam groaned again at the sound of her voice the deep timber driving need through him even harder. "You're killing me," he replied as his hips bucked again.

Sabre slid down to her knees pulling Sam's jeans and boxers down, springing his manhood free to stand erect before her. The sight of his large, thick shaft standing at attention, waiting for her sent a wave of heat coiling right to the center of passion making her wet with desire.

She blew gently on his tip looking up at him as she did and finding him staring down at her. His face flushed and his eyes were blown wide open with desire. Her hands settled on his hips again as her tongue ran across her upper lip in anticipation.

"Jesus," Sam whispered as he watched her. His hands found her thick hair and he pulled her closer to his shaft.

The Motel room door opened and Dean walked in stopping short just inside the door. A smirk crossed his face as he met Sam's eyes. He closed the door quietly, set his bag down on the bed and stripped off his jacket.

He watched the girls tongue reach out and lap up the bead of milkly essance from the tip of Sam's shaft. He saw her expertly twist her tongue in the small slit and heard his brother moan in response. Dean's own member jerked in his jeans. His gaze shifted back to Sam whose eyes were closed as the girl pleasured him.

Sabre lapped at Sam's slit then around his slick silky head. She wiggled her tongue under the lip of his head swirling it around then back across the tip. She stopped as a second set of hands gently touched her waist and slid under her shirt lifting it over her head and tossing it across the room. Tilting her head back she found Dean kneeling on the floor behind her and she moaned as he bent down and kissed her sending his tongue into her mouth darting it in and out suggestively.

Sam looked down at the sight of his brother removing Sabre's shirt and revealing the red lacy bra that held her breasts. He watched Dean kiss her, knowing his brother was tasting not just her, but a little bit of himself too.

A gleam came to Sam's eyes as Dean released her mouth and trail kisses down the back of her neck as he unclasped the red lace. He gasped as Sabre's hot cavernous mouth closed over him taking him in and suckling him as her tongue worked magic on his shaft. His entire body shuddered with pleasure and he couldn't help the way his hips jerked and pushed him further down her throat.

Sabre took him in tilting her head and opening her throat more so she could take him deeper. Dean's hands wound around her, clasped her perk breasts and she moaned in response, the sound vibrating around Sam's shaft causing him to push further and harder. She looked up and saw him looking down at her, felt his hands fisted in her hair. She moaned again and he tossed his head back, "Oh God," he said huskily. "Yes… yes… yes…" and with each word he thrust into her mouth. Sam held himself together, not allowing himself release, afraid he might hurt her. It was pure torture in the most erotic of ways.

Dean's hands moved lower unbuttoning her 501's and sliding her pants down to her knee's his hand running though the damp curls one his thumb searching out her stiff nub and rubbing it once… twice…. And the third time he rubbed her and slipped his finger into her wetness curling it and rubbing hard along the wall of her desire.

Sabre shattered around his finger a moan escaping as ripples of pleasure enveloped her. She gripped Sam's waist hard digging her fingers into the soft indentations and holding on tight as she rode out the waves.

Sam pulled out of Sabre's mouth and pulled her up, lifting her to him as his brother pushed her jeans all the way off her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Sam lowered her onto his long hard shaft shattering her again. He held her, kissing her deeply as the orgasm ripped through her.

Dean fisted his own shaft gliding his hand up and down expertly as he watched Sabre come apart again when his brother filled her. Using his own hand his slicked himself up then stepped forward trapping Sabre between him and his brother. His hands found her hips just below her waist where Sam still held her. He nibbled the back of her neck and rubbed his shaft along the line of her other opening.

Her body trembled in anticipation as he reached down to her moist heat brushing his brother's shaft as he used her juices to slick his fingers. His gaze shifted to his brother. Their eyes met and Sam nodded knowing what to expect as Dean slid a single finger into her anus. Sabre's inner muscles contracted at the intrusion of Dean's finger and squeezed tight around Sam's shaft. He gasped in pleasure at the feel of her tight hot body surrounding him.

Sabre moaned again and couldn't stop her body from pushing down on Dean's finger and Sam's shaft. Her eyes widened in pleasure as Dean inserted a second finger and began to scissor them gently opening her wider, preparing her. All the while Sam held still allowing her to grow accustom to the new sensations assailing her body.

Dean pulled his fingers from her and moved his shaft to her entrance. "Are you ready," he whispered into her ear huskily, lapping at her lobe as he did and sending chills of anticipation down her spine.

"Oh God yes," she replied.

Eyes locked with Sam, Dean waited for his brother to nod again then pushed into her slowly, torturously entering her tight opening.

Sam and Sabre cried out together as they both felt the painfully pleasant addition. All three of them were gasping for breath by the time he was buried inside of her. Sabre had never felt anything like it. She was so full, so painfully, erotically full.

Sam's teeth clenched as Sabre tightened even more around him. It was all he could do to stay still and allow her time to adjust. The need to move, to slide in and out of her was causing his whole body to shudder.

Slowly, Sabre relaxed around the brothers as her body grew accustom to their size. Dean lifted her, a bare fraction of an inch, the slightest of upward motions and she cried out drowning in the pleasure of the movement and bursting around Sam allowing him to move more freely as Dean lifted her some more then slowly brought her back down.

Sabre was sure the brothers would be the death of her. She wasn't going to survive the night with them, she knew it. They were killing her but she would go happily on their alter anytime. With Dean's hands on her hips and Sam's on her waist they worked in unison lifting her and bring her down again onto their long hard shafts. She screamed in pleasure and Sam captured her mouth with his to quiet her. He devoured her as Dean bit and nibbled her neck, her shoulders and any part of her body he could reach.

Sabre shattered and burst and burned around them until she lost herself to the pure pleasure as multiple orgasms ripped her to shreds with mind blowing pleasure leaving her spent and unable to move.

Her explosive release sent Sam over the edge and he groaned as he came pumping into her hard and fast shoving at her tight wetness. Dean was mere seconds behind but retaining control, careful not to hurt her. He lay his head on her shoulder as the last ripples of his pleasure shot into her then he sighed and pulled out of her motioning for Sam to carry her to the bed.

When her mind cleared of the lust induced haze Sabre found herself spooned between Sam and Dean. She purred with the painfully pleasant way her body felt. She was snuggled up to Sam, her bottom touching his shaft which hardened slowly even with the soft snores that came from him. His arm was draped over her shoulder his hand resting on her breast.

Dean too was snuggled close. He faced her with his mouth suckling on her breast as he slept, his hand buried in the soft moist mound of her neather hair. Sabre wrapped her hand around Dean's shaft and drifted off to sleep in the safest possible place on earth.

**A/N: Please Review! I like to know if you were as happy with my work as I am!**


End file.
